Aquí y allá, inseparables
by Japiera
Summary: Iwaizumi le partió la cabeza y Oikawa se burló de sus extrañas cejas. Aquí y allá, nadie los puede separar. Serie de drables y viñetas sobre la amistad entre Oikawa-san e Iwa-chan — 11. Los cambios ocurren en direcciones inesperadas.
1. Estornudos

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong> Estornudos  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ Iwaizumi y Oikawa tiene bien estudiado a su enemigo_

Corría viento en Miyagi.

Iwaizumi sumergió su rostro en la bufanda. El cabello de Oikawa se meció de un lado a otro. Pleno verano y los rayos de sol de la mañana apenas calentaban.

Iwaizumi preguntó:

—¿Seguiremos?

Los dedos de Oikawa caminaron por el pasamano de la escalera.

—Seguiremos —respondió. Su tono de voz no dio pie a dudas—. ¡Le ganaremos a ese desagradable de Ushijima-chan! ¡Ahora sí que lo haremos sufrir!

Corría viento en Miyagi. Un viento helado y salado que provenía de la costa. Y aunque no se sentía particularmente enfermo, ni era alérgico a las gramíneas, Ushijima estornudó y sus mocos colgaron medio metro.

Kilómetros de distancia, Iwaizumi apretaba los dientes y reía.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo le tirita la manzana cuando salta?

—No puedo fijarme en otra cosa, Iwa-chan. Es repugnante.

Corría mucho viento en Miyagi.

—¿Y ese acento que tiene? ¡Antes no hablaba así! ¿Cierto, Iwa-chan?

—Porque estudia en una escuela de élite se las da de pijo el muy imbécil.

Ushijima estornudó todo el día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>_

_Holas! Como dice arriba, esta será una colección de drabbles y viñetas sobre la amistad (¡AMISTAD!) entre Iwaizumi y Oikawa que iré colgando de vez en cuando. No tengo nada contra el Iwaoi, pero me interesa más explotar ese lazo no romántico que hay entre ambos. Ya están advertidos. Tomatazos y quejas por review. Chocolates también acepto jaja._

_Dedicado a quienes se aferran a sus bufandas, a quienes siguen adelante, y a los que apretan sus dientes al reír. A quienes se confabulan contra sus enemigos, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa por llenarle la nariz de mocos a Ushikawa._

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	2. Alambres

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>Alambres  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ Iwaizumi se encarga de las tareas sucias_

Iwaizumi era, por iniciativa propia, quien tomaba las decisiones. Todas. Las arriesgadas, las absurdas, las necesarias, y las urgentes. La que estaba por tomar era, tal vez, una mala decisión. Mala en un sentido ético. En la práctica, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Manos a la obra —murmuró y tronó sus dedos vendados.

Se consiguió con la amiga de una amiga el horario de _la_ _ex_, esa presumida de la falda corta que jamás le cayó bien, y cuando ella estaba en gimnasia y él en matemáticas, Iwaizumi pidió permiso para ir al baño y, con disimulo, guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón un alambre delgado.

Oikawa, quien moqueaba cabizbajo, ni se enteró.

Los pasos de Iwaizumi apenas se escucharon sobre el suelo de baldosas ajedrezadas. Pero en lugar de doblar a la derecha para ir a los baños, sus pies bajaron uno por uno los escalones de cemento hasta el segundo piso, el primer piso, la planta baja, y luego, ingresó en el pasillo de las taquillas. Era él contra el tiempo, y sin embargo, actuó calmado.

Cuando las chicas tienen gimnasia, suelen dejar la bandolera en las taquillas. En la correa de las bandoleras, hay quienes cuelgan muñequitos y llaveros para adornar un poco y darle personalidad a lo que no tiene sentido que sea distinto. Y esos muñequitos y llaveros, a veces, son regalos de sus novios, o en su defecto, de sus ex novios.

Iwaizumi buscó entre sus ropas el pedazo de papel donde le garabatearon los ideogramas del nombre de _la_ _ex_, y con sus dedos vendados, fue pasando por las etiquetas de las taquillas hasta llegar a aquella que coincidía con el nombre que buscaba.

Se giró para corroborar que estaba solo.

Lo estaba.

Entonces sacó el alambre del bolsillo y lo introdujo en la cerradura de la taquilla.

Y en algún momento, sonó _clic_.

Quince minutos más tarde, Iwaizumi llegó al salón. Veinte minutos después, Oikawa recibió el estúpido llavero de _alien_ por el que tanto había llorado. Iwaizumi no le miraba a él.

—No puedo estar siempre recuperando tus cosas. Tus novias solo te duran dos días, deberías saberlo ya.

—¡Esta vez sentí que iba en serio! ¡Lo prometo!

Iwaizumi no se lo discutió ese día. Mejor burlarse después, cuando estuviese más animado.

—¡Nos íbamos a casar! —insistió Oikawa.

No se iba a burlar, pero por si acaso, le dio un cabezazo que los mareó a ambos. Y aunque Oikawa nunca le dio las gracias de manera formal, ese día pagó él el ramen de cerdo de Iwaizumi, y al siguiente dejó su llavero en la taquilla de su amigo. Porque Oikawa, también guarda alambres en sus bolsillos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>: dedicado a quienes rompen con sus novias/os, a los que hacen lo que sea por subir los ánimos, y a los que guardan alambres delgados en sus bolsillos solo por si acaso. A los que se escabullen del salón de clase, y a Oikawa por tener llaveros de otro mundo. **Japiera**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer adicional<strong>: esto de las dedicatorias al final del capítulo, no es original mio. Se lo vi a una genial escritora de fic de otro fandom, y como los jazzistas, decidí incorporarlo en este. Asondomar, qué probabilidad hay de que leas esto no sé... pero que sepas que eres grande. Mucho muy muy._


	3. El edificio de Hajime

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>III. <strong>El edificio de Hajime  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ Tooru no sabe cómo confortar a Hajime_

A Tooru no le agrada el nuevo edificio en el que vive Hajime.

—¿Nuevo? —pregunta Hajime con fastidio—. ¡Ya han pasado siete años! ¡Acostúmbrate!

Es un edificio pequeño de pocos pisos. Se accede mediante una escalera de cemento ancha que termina en una reja oxidada. Hay un panel con botones para llamar a cada departamento que Tooru no recuerda que haya funcionado alguna vez, y por ello los vecinos mantienen la reja de acceso abierta con una piedra. La piedra se llama Rocky. Este último detalle es relevante porque Tooru fue quien la bautizó así. Y salvo Hajime, nadie más en el edificio está enterado del hecho.

—¿Puedes dejar de ponerle nombre a las cosas? Es una puta piedra y punto.

—_Shhhh_, que te oye. Rocky, Iwa-chan no habla en serio.

Antes, Hajime vivía en la casa al lado de la de Tooru. Sus madres eran amigas y conversaban apoyadas en la cancela del jardín que separaba ambos hogares. Eran días felices. La madre de Hajime pintaba. La madre de Tooru cocinaba. Se intercambiaban tortas de cumpleaños por cuadros para el salón, y se turnaban para buscar a los chicos a la escuela.

Cuando los padres de Hajime se separaron, el jardín se llenó de cajas de cartón. Tooru estaba durmiendo cuando se sucedió la mudanza, y luego lloró al ver el cartel de «se arrienda». Hajime no soltó ninguna lágrima y nunca habló al respecto. Tooru al recordarlo, frunce los labios.

Hajime no habla de sus problemas, y no se queja. Vive en un edificio frío, con humedades, y sin luces en los rellanos. Trabaja el domingo en un restaurant lavando platos, y los martes cuida a sus primos hasta el otro día. Asume la incopatibilidad de sus padres, y lo vuelve un defecto propio. Y es amigo de Tooru, quien vivie en una casa perfecta con una familia aún más perfecta.

—Si quieres hablar… o lo que sea, me llamarás —le tenía advertido Tooru—. No tienes que guardártelo todo.

Pero sabía que nunca iba a llamarlo. Y no importaba, Tooru tenía sus propios métodos para descubrirlo.

Después de una cita, de hacerle la compra a su madre, o porque estaba aburrido, pasaba por fuera del edificio de Hajime y observaba la escalera de cemento. Si encontraba a Hajime sentado allí, sin hacer nada, quería decir que no le apetecía entrar a casa. Y si no quería entrar, es porque algo no andaba bien. No ocurría demasiado a menudo, pero cuando pasaba, Torru se sentaba a lado de Hajime, y por una vez, lo retaba él.

—Te dije que llamaras.

—Estoy bien.

—Tampoco vas a hablar hoy ¿cierto?

Hajime negaba con la cabeza.

—Qué testarudo.

Tooru no puede explicarlo bien, pero odia ese edificio. Lo odia porque sabe que Hajime también lo hace, pero se tiene prohibido afirmar tal cosa. A Hajime no le queda más que asumir y aceptarlo como su hogar, aunque no lo vea como tal, pero Tooru sabe (porque se ha dedicado a observarlo con cuidado) que estira el momento de llegar a casa todo lo que puede, y si se le presenta la ocasión, dormir en casas ajenas.

Excepto en la de Tooru. Y el muchacho también sabe que se debe, a que le recuerda mucho a su casa de antaño, y los días felices que ya se fueron.

Hajime siempre le golpea y le grita cuando no está pensando bien. Sin embargo, Tooru no sabe qué hacer más que pasar sus dedos largos por la cabeza de Hajime y prometerle que todo va a estar bien. Y se aferra a la idea de que Hajime no necesita más que esos dedos que le transmiten apoyo.

—Estúpido edificio —mascuya Tooru cada vez que pasa por fuera, y si nadie le está viendo, golpea la escalera de acceso y le enseña a Rocky la lengua.

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>: Dedicado a quienes le ponen nombre a objetos inanimados, y a los que se tragan los problemas. A los que viven en edificios que se caen, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa por compartir tardes sentados en una escalera.__** Japiera**._


	4. Navidad, última

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>IV. <strong>Navidad, última  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ Iwaizumi y Oikawa comen alas de pollo frente al televisor_

La habitación de Tooru era austera. Había un futón blanco arrimado en una esquina blanca, y un televisor blanco sobre un escritorio blanco. No se veía más. Su mala costumbre de practicar vóley en la habitación le fue privando de muebles de a poco, y si el televisor sobrevivía, había sido suerte.

Ese día hacía dedos tumbado en la cama. Qué mala suerte tenía Tooru. ¿Por qué, siendo tan popular entre las chicas, siempre estaba soltero en navidad? Era algo que aún no entendía. Takahiro tenía novia, Issei había conseguido una cita a última hora, y ahora Hajime ¡Hajime!

Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por sus labios.

Estaban ya en tercero, era la última navidad como estudiante sin mayores preocupaciones, y Hajime le había reemplazado por… una chica. Hay que ver.

—Eres muy feo para primeras citas, Hajime —murmuró y lanzó el balón más alto de lo inusual.

—¿A quién le llamas feo?

La puerta de la habitación acababa de abrirse, y plantado en el umbral con su cabellera despeinada, sosteniendo un balde de alas de pollo de la KFC, Hajime no podía evitar sentirse irritado.

Tooru se incorporó de golpe. El balón rebotó en su cabeza, y rodó hasta los pies descalzos de Hajime.

—¿I-Iwa-chan? Pero… ¿Y qué hay de esa chica…? ¡Piggy-chan! ¿No es como tu novia-chan?

La sien de Hajime estuvo a punto de reventar, pero se mordió los labios. Los «chan-comentarios» de Tooru le crispaban sus ya crispados nervios, y era increíble la cantidad de insultos que hubo recibido en menos de 30 segundos. Tomó aire y se armó de paciencia. Hay que decir que le resultó a medias:

—«Hola Iwa-chan, ¡qué gusto verte!», sí a mí también me da gusto, ¡imbécil! —le propinó un golpe en la cabeza, y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en pijamas? Son apenas las siete.

—Pensé… pensé que pasarías la navidad con la Piggy-chan.

Hajime se rascó el cuello y abrió el balde de alitas.

—No estamos saliendo. ¿Y podrías dejar de llamarla «Piggy-chan»? Tiene nombre, no seas grosero.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Iwa-chan. Es que… no lo sé, olvídalo.

Hajime subió los pies a la cama y tanteó por el edredón hasta dar con el control de la televisión para ir pasando por los canales. Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo de a poco por sus labios delgados y sus ojos de gato brillaron. Tooru el engreído, quien se jactaba y se ponía medallas por todo, por una vez se mostraba celoso. Se tapó la boca con la mano cuando notó que se le escapaba la sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De ti, imbécil. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que rompería nuestra tradición de todos los años por una chica? Esto es lo que hacemos: comemos, vemos la televisión, y hablamos mal de otros equipos porque somos malignos. No te privaría de eso. Sé que tú sí me lo harías a mí, por eso créeme cuando te digo que soy el mejor de los dos. Ahora ¿vas a comer o no? Hay servilletas en la bolsa.

Tooru recibió el balde de Hajime pero se detuvo antes de sacar algo.

Seguro que Hajime también se había dado cuenta que aquella navidad era diferente. Cambiarían muchas cosas a partir del próximo año. Tal vez Hajime ya sabía qué ocurriría con ellos, y por ello había decidido sacrificar su cita. Tooru sabía que unos reclutadores habían hablado con Hajime, pero él no le contó nada. Y Tooru tampoco había querido mencionarlo.

Hajime solía guardarse todo y sacrificar más lo que le correspondía. Y a Tooru le costaba ser serio en ciertos aspectos.

—En realidad no podremos hacer esto por siempre ¿cierto? —dijo Tooru—. En algún momento, tendremos que separarnos.

—No te deprimas antes de tiempo.

—Es nuestro último año de preparatoria. ¿Ya pensaste qué hacer? Estudiemos juntos. Vayamos a Tokio.

—No te deprimas antes de tiempo.

Tooru tomó un pollo apanado entre sus dedos. No te deprimas antes de tiempo. Eso era un _no me deprimas, por favor. _Navidad debería ser un día feliz. Para comer _pseudo_ pavo y seguir las tradiciones. Y no era tradición amargarse. No quiso hacerlo porque Hajime tampoco quería. Y aunque no le apetecía, por una vez, le dio en el gusto.

—Entonces Tobio-chan… Te vas a reír, creo que se ha enamorado de mí. Vino a pedirme "consejos" de vóley ¿de verdad creía que le diría algo?

—Sí que ha de estar mal de la cabeza para ir a pedirte consejos. A tí que tienes aire en el cerebro.

Y así siguieron. Hablando toda la noche. Tooru lo supo cuando Hajime se volvió a su casa. La última navidad juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>: __La japonización de la navidad incluye el pasarla con tu pareja (y es importante tener una para esa fecha, o si no,_ what a loser_!__) y comer alitas del KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken), entre otras cosas. Por eso es que Tooru se sorprende tanto ver aparecer a Hajime con un balde del KFC en vez de pasarla con esta chica "Piggy-chan"._

_Dedicados a quienes han tenido que afrontar nuevas etapas, a quienes se resisten a ellas, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa quienes celebran las navidades comiendo alitas de pollo. ¡Felices Fiestas!** Japiera**._


	5. La lesión

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>V. <strong>La lesión  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ Oikawa siente dolor, Iwaizumi miedo_

—¡OIKAWA!

El rugido hizo temblar las paredes de latón del gimnasio. Hajime empujó a Kindaichi a un lado y pasó bajo la red hecho un bólido. A la mierda el partido. Sus piernas gruesas fueron las primeras en llegar hasta Tooru.

Momentos atrás Tooru había levantado el balón desde el fondo de la cancha para servir. Iwaizumi, al otro lado de la red, sabía que ese balón iba dirigido a su rostro. Se protegió con los antebrazos a tiempo, y el balón salió despedido hacia arriba. Siguió jugando de forma normal los siguiente diez segundos, pero cuando se elevaba para rematar, y antes que lo bloquearan Matsukawa y Kunimi, vio el cuerpo de Oikawa tirado sobre la línea de fondo, sujetando su rodilla con fuerza.

Fue como un balazo que le destapó los sesos.

—Eh, Oikawa, Oikawa… —le llamó Hajime agachado a su lado.

Tooru, con la mandíbula apretada, era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Iwaizumi nunca antes había sentido miedo.

**.*.*.*.**

Cuando hace memoria, Oikawa cierra los ojos y se sonríe. Iwaizumi le ladra y le pregunta qué le pasa ahora, y Oikawa niega con la cabeza. El malhumorado Iwaizumi jamás lo reconocería, pero Oikawa, quien tiene una memoria privilegiada y recuerda todo, tiene grabado en la retina el rostro de Iwaizumi, y cómo le aferró la mano cuando los paramédicos llegaron.

—Oye Iwa-chan ¿qué se siente estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, ¿Qué harás cuando yo no esté para colocarte el balón?

Iwaizumi no quiere ni pensarlo. Le da un codazo que le corta la respiración y se queda tan ancho.

No se trata que la idea de no jugar al lado de Oikawa sea suficiente para atemorizarlo. Lo que le da miedo, aunque nadie le oirá jamás decirlo en voz alta, es que alguien le diga a Oikawa que ya no puede seguir practicando, y que una lesión frenará una carrera que solo debería estar coronada de triunfos y abrazos.

A diferencia de Oikawa, Iwaizumi no recuerda demasiado, pero aquello que se ha grabado en su memoria, abunda en detalles y colores poco agradables. Y uno de esos recuerdos, son las lágrimas silenciosas que resbalaron de los ojos de Oikawa debido al dolor en su rodilla. No desea imaginar las lágrimas que correran por su rostro si llega el día en que solo puede participar de los partidos apoyando a su equipo sentado en las tribunas.

Si aquello llegase a suceder, Iwaizumi seguramente también dejaría las canchas.

Su corazón latió desesperado. Y se tuvo que dar un cabezazo contra una máquina expendedora para dejar de traer a luz esos recuerdos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>: Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, siguen, y/o comentan estas historias. Sé que estas últimas historias tienen un aire nostálgico, no puedo (ni me preocupa) evitarlo, pero tampoco será una constante. Solo digo._

_Dedicado a quienes temen que los sueños de otros puedan truncarse, especialmente a Oikawa e Iwaizumi, enamorados platónicamente el uno del otro. **Japiera**._


	6. El armador de Seijou

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>. El Armador de Seijou  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ Oikawa conoce las debilidades de su equipo_

—Lo siento, debo irme. Hablamos ¿sí?

Oikawa atravesó el corro de chicas que le habían rodeado y caminó rápido para alcanzar a Iwaizumi. Hanamaki y Matsukawa esperaban al lado de la máquina de gaseosas.

Iwaizumi observó de reojo a Oikawa, quien ya estaba a su lado. El primero en hablar fue el propio Oikawa.

—No renuncien ahora. Hanamaki, Matsukawa, no ahora.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque eres brillante en todo —Hanamaki se agachó a recoger la gaseosa que escupió la máquina. Su rostro parecía amargo—. Pero el resto necesitamos estudiar si queremos pasar los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Oikawa sabía que Hanamaki tenía razón. Y se giró con tensión hacia Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi se encogió.

—Voy a reprobar estudie o no —dijo indiferente—. Da igual.

—Esa no es la actitud pero... ¡Iwa-chan tan genial!

Y luego se volteó expectante hacia Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Abrió mucho sus ojos grandes y redondos y esperó. Sabía bien que Matsukawa no podía soportar esa mirada tan brillante y llena de vida que le contagiaba con facilidad. Sin proponérselo, Matsukawa recordó todos los buenos ratos auspiciados por el infantilismo de Oikawa, y odiaba admitirlo porque a nadie le gusta inflar el ego de Oikawa, pero…

—Supongo que puedo inscribirme el próximo año en uno de esos institutos de preparación universitaria —Matsukawa se encogió de hombros—. Lo iba a hacer de todos modos porque aún no tengo claro qué estudiar.

—¡Mattsun-chan! ¡Eso es espíritu deportivo! —y los pies de Oikawa bailaron. Matsukawa no pudo evitar reir.

Hanamaki resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Una diabólica seguridad brilló en ojos de Oikawa por un segundo que solo fue percibido por Iwaizumi. Y en ese segundo, Oikawa trazó en silencio un plan del cual Iwaizumi formaría parte. Entonces el rostro de Oikawa volvió a mostrarse insulso, superficial, y vacío ante Hanamaki, y con ojos llorosos y suplicantes, se aferró al blaizer del muchacho y le implora:

—¡Makki-chan siempre tan agrio! ¡Por eso no te entran las chicas aunque seas guapo!

—¡Así no ayudas! —gritó Iwaizumi y le dio una patada a Oikawa que lo hizo estrellarse contra la máquina de bebidas.

Hanamaki observó con complicidad a Matsukawa. Por ver a Iwaizumi poniendo en su lugar a Oikawa, Hanamaki se ofrecería hasta para limpiar los urinales con nada más que un cepillo de dientes. Por supuesto, no lo dijo, y al final, terminó cediendo y permaneció en el equipo.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi estrellaron sus manos al final de la jornada.

—Vi lo que hiciste. Eres un maldito manipulador —dijo Iwaizumi hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

No lo iba a negar, era un manipulador. Conocía bien las debilidades de cada miembro de su equipo, y sin importarle si era ético o no, se valía de aquello para cumplir sus objetivos. Y su objetivo, como siempre, era seguir jugando en compañía de los mejores. Sin embargo, era necesario dejar en claro una cosa:

—Culpa tuya por ser como eres. Soy un armador donde sea que voy, y te exprimiré a tí más que a ninguno.

—Que no se te suban los humos, imbécil —y le dio un coscorrón el cual nunca supo, si Oikawa lo hubo vaticinado o no.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas: <em>**_dedicado a quienes no saben que estudiar, los que compran bebidas de máquinas expendedoras, y a Oikawa quien saca toda la fuerza de Iwaizumi hasta en los momentos más cotidianos. **Japiera**._


	7. Examen de química

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>. Examen de química  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ los amigos no necesitan motivos para ayudarse_

El bolígrafo de Iwaizumi tembló en su mano.

_2 CH3-CH2-CH2-OH + H2SO4 =_» _¿?_

La condenada pregunta valía diez puntos. Le habían dejado media plana para contestar ¿acaso había que escribir tanto? Se masajeó las sienes. La prueba empezaba a irritarle. Mejor no estancarse y pasar a la siguiente pregunta.

_0.5N2(g) + 1,5H2(g) =_»_ NH3(g) entalpia 95Kcal/mol_

_¿Qué información extrae de lo presentado?_

Mordió la parte de atrás del bolígrafo. Por un demo... Valía más puntos. Veinte putos puntos. Iba a reprobar química otra vez, lo obligarían a tomar el curso de verano, y Oikawa, el perfecto Oikawa, le echaría en cara su calificación perfecta.

Si es que lo oía detrás suyo, rasgando el papel con su pluma (carísima por cierto) a toda velocidad, y su paciencia llegaba al límite. Le gustaría voltearse y gritarle «¡ya deja de presumir!» porque eso era lo que hacía Oikawa, presumir todo lo que sabía. Soltaba frases al aire tales como:

—Ah, ya sé.

O bien:

—Pregunta trampa, ¡qué divertido!

¿Divertido? Iwaizumi quería pegarse un tiro en la cabeza. ¡No se puede resolver un examen bajo esas condiciones! Iwaizumi se secó con el antebrazo el sudor frío de la frente. En su mente circulaban otro tipo de frases, tales como «mierda», y «joder con el test». Y también, «estúpido Oikawa».

Lo que ignoraba es que atrás suyo, omitiendo la parte de «estúpido Oikawa», el propio Oikawa pensaba igual. Llevaba escuchando a Iwaizumi morder la parte posterior del bolígrafo casi desde que recibió su examen, y se dio cuenta que su táctica de presumir sus conocimientos, en vez de despertar la competitividad inherente de Iwaizumi, lo sumió en un estado de ira-bloquea-cerebros.

Algo le pasaba a Iwaizumi con las químicas que Oikawa no lograba comprender. Habían estudiado juntos, Iwaizumi se sabía la materia al revés y al derecho, y sin embargo, llegada la hora de demostrar sus conocimientos, se bloqueaba. No pasaba con matemáticas, ni con historia, era un asunto exclusivo de las químicas. Qué fastidio, para Oikawa era muy dificil lidiar con amigos tan extraños. Tendría que hacer algo.

Entonces, una oportunidad: tirabuzones-chan se acercó al escritorio de la maestra a aclarar una duda. Sin dudar y con destreza ninja, Oikawa deslizó su brazo por el lado de Iwaizumi, y tan sutil como rápido, le robó su examen.

—Sigue mirando hacia adelante —murmuró Oikawa sin inmutarse. Cambió la pluma por el portaminas, y garabateó los resultados al margen del facsímil—. Es solo un ayuda memorias. Recordarás apenas veas las respuestas y completarás la prueba solo. Sobrepasarás los 60.

Y de forma tan sutil y rápida como le robo su examen, fue que se le devolvió, lleno de anotaciones en los costados. Y una caricatura, claro.

Iwaizumi le preguntó después por qué lo hizo.

—¿La caricatura? Porque así es más divertido.

—No eso. El darme las respuestas si no te lo había pedido. Si te hubiesen descubierto...

Oikawa se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no lo hicieron ¿cierto? Iwa-chan, no me gusta tener amigos idiotas, me da vergüenza.

El semblante de Iwaizumi se ensombreció. Oikawa retiró la broma enseguida y se disculpó. Cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja:

—Tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo. No tiene que haber realmente un motivo.

Sus puños chocaron. Tampoco había un motivo para ello.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>__Dedicado a quienes muerden la parte posterior de sus lápices, a quienes murmuran durante los exámenes, y a Oikawa por ayudar a Iwaizumi de modos inesperados e ilegítimos.__ **Japiera**_


	8. Treintaitres años

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>. Treintaitres años  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ en algún momento toca separarse_

A Tooru le costó dieciocho domingos de trabajo y dos novias insatisfechas, pero logró comprarse el telescopio que tanto quería. Uno profesional, color cobre, pesado y complicado de transportar, pero funcional que es lo que interesa. A Hajime le salió más caro: cuarentaicinco domingos, una semana de vacaciones, un suspenso en física, y vender la consola con sus controles y videojuegos. Pero al final logró reunir lo necesario para comprarse el carro chatarra. Después de dos meses batallando por encontrar los repuestos en ferias y anticuarios, e ingeniándoselas para hacer calzar las piezas (porque presupuesto para un mecánico ya no había), podría decirse que la inversión valió la pena.

—Al menos anda —observó Tooru, y con ayuda de Hajime, subieron el telescopio a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

—Al menos anda —repitió Hajime con una sonrisa.

Ambos subieron al vehículo. Los asientos apolillados liberaron una nube de polvo. A Tooru, por alérgico, le lloraron los ojos.

Hajime metió la llave en el contacto y la giró.

El motor dio una sacudida y comenzó a hablar e idioma de los vehículos roncos y con catarro. El tubo de escape escupió una tóxica nube negra que se fue tornando gris a medida que pasaban los minutos, y el sonido del motor se fue apaciguando, hasta asemejarse a un ronroneo no molesto. Hajime apretó los dientes y sonrió, y Tooru le levantó los pulgares, orgulloso. Tenían razón, el vehículo andaba, y traqueteando por los caminos curvos y pedregosos de las periferias de Miyagi, Tooru y Hajime se pasaron el viaje cantando las canciones que pasaban por la radio, o hablando de lo trivial y lo poco importante cuando la señal se perdía entre el paisaje y los lomajes.

—Es una noche muy estrellada —Tooru sacó la cabeza hacia afuera y su cabello se desordenó con el viento. Se llenó los pulmones del viento húmedo de la noche.

—Lo es —afirmó Hajime sin quitar las manos del volante.

Andando, llegaron a un sitio apartado de las luces de la ciudad donde, tal vez, dos jóvenes podrían instalar un telescopio y observar una fugaz y poco común lluvia de meteoros. Eso fue lo que hicieron. Los ojos de Tooru brillaron de contento.

—Una vez cada treinta y tres años —recordó Tooru—. ¿Tu carro estará disponible para ese entonces?

Hajime, sentado en el suelo, lanzó una piedra lejos.

—No iré a Tokio —dijo finalmente.

Tooru apartó la vista del lente y nunca supo que se perdió un cometa color rojo.

—¿Qué dices? Iwa-chan no digas tonterías. Claro que irás a Tokio.

Hajime negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Me aceptaron en Tohoku.

Tooru se balanceó en los pies y luego le dio la espalda.

—Pero… pero siempre hemos estudiado juntos Iwa-chan ¡siempre! ¿Cómo es posible que decidas estudiar en Miyagi? Las universidades en Tokio son geniales. No podemos estancarnos en Sendai, hay que salir de la prefectura.

—No tengo ese dinero. Aquí me ofrecen beca, y de momento no tengo que pagar arriendo, o preocuparme de la comida, y… oye, no llores.

—No estoy llorando —Tooru pasó el brazo bajo su nariz y sorbió todos los mocos que pudo—. Se supone que somos inseparables.

Hajime se puso en pie, dio un vistazo a su camioneta vieja, y guardó las manos en su bolsillo.

—Y lo somos. No digas tonterías.

Oikawa le hizo prometer, que al menos se tenían que ver cada treintaitrés años. Hajime se encogió de hombros y observó a través del lente del telescopio, un mar de estrellas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>__: a los que juntan dinero, a quienes deben irse a estudiar lejos, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa, que se merecen más lluvias de estrellas.__** Japiera**__._


	9. Inseparables

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>. Inseparables  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ a los amigos ni la vida los derrota_

Fue Hajime quien dejó a Tooru en su nueva residencia universitaria, en Tokio. Cargaron la camioneta con cajas y se miraron antes de subir al vehículo. Sus ojos brillaron en el alba.

Fue una conversación telepática. Muy orgullosos como para hablar en serio de ciertos temas, aprendieron a comunicarse de esta manera.

—_¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?_

—_Sí claro. En kindergarten. Acababa de llegar a la ciudad y tú me preguntas por qué tengo unas cejas tan extrañas. Te respondí con un cabezazo y tú lloraste._

—_Fuimos vecinos varios años, hasta que te mudaste. Y ahora me voy yo. Tengo esta sensación desagradable, que la vida no quiere que estemos juntos. Siempre intentan separarnos._

Hajime suspiró y subió al auto. Introdujo un casete en la radio. Tooru se sentó a su lado y se ajustó el cinturón. No necesitaban mirarse cuando hablaban de esta manera.

—_Qué te digo Tooru, ¿acaso vamos a dejar que la vida nos gane? ¿O la derrotaremos del mismo modo en que aplastamos a nuestros rivales?_

—_Todo parece tan sencillo cuando lo dices tú. Lucharemos, claro. Pero tendrás que ayudarme. Dime algo que me haga reír, porque no me apetece llorar ahora._

Hajime subió el volumen de la radio y arrancó el motor. Entonces, empezaron a hablar en voz alta, como hace la gente normal.

—Me pasó algo curioso el otro día —Hajime ajustó el retrovisor y se preparó—. Me encontré con el _ace_ de Karasuno ¿cómo es que se llamaba? así de casualidad, al salir del trabajo, y…

Contó su anécdota de tal manera que se asemejara más a un comentario absurdo que ridiculizara al propio Hajime, y de aquella manera, tener un excusa con la que golpear a Tooru cuando al muchacho se le escapase un desatino. Y con aquel inicio, ambos siguiesen la ruta hasta Tokio sin que menguara el buen humor.

No iban a dejar que la vida les ganase, no. Lucharían con todo, como siempre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>Gracias por todos esos_ reviews, follow,_ y_ favs._ Ha sido una buena cosa. La viñeta anterior fue algo melancólica, tal vez esta les sube el ánimo. Y la siguiente, seguro que más. Promesa_ fangirl.

_A quienes hayan tenido alguno que otro momento telepático con amantes, familiares, o amigos de toda una vida. Y claro, a Tooru y Hajime por todo aquello que no necesitan decirse para entenderlo. **Japiera**._


	10. Sexto Sentido

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>. Sexto Sentido  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ Bokuto es responsable de conectar a Oikawa e Iwaizumi_

_Starbucks_, nueve de la mañana. Bokuto sorprende por la espalda a Oikawa quien aún no decide qué beber. Una mañana inusualmente calurosa, necesita mantenerse despierto a como de lugar, y lo que menos quiere en ese momento, es un búho parlanchín en su oído.

—¿Y por qué no te pides ese de color rosadito? —sugiere Bokuto.

—¿Qué parte de "necesito mantenerme despierto" es la que no entiendes? Tiene que ser algo con cafeína. Y frío. Maldición, ¿Qué era lo que Iwa-chan siempre pedía?

En Miyagi, Iwaizumi quien se había quedado dormido sobre su bolo de desayuno, despierta de golpe. Con la mitad del rostro lleno de avena, no sabe por qué resopla:

—Un _iced coffee_, idiota.

Y en Tokio, Oikawa sonríe y le dice a la cajera:

—Un _iced coffee_, es lo que seguro pediría Iwa-chan.

Bokuto aletea de contento, lanza un aullido de lechuza, y ordena lo mismo.

**.*.*.*.**

Gimnasio de una universidad de Tokio, diez de la noche. El entrenamiento hubo terminado y Oikawa, sentado tras la línea de fondo, siente que no podrá caminar en años. Bokuto, aún con energía, se precipita sobre él y se deja caer arriba de su espalda.

—J-joder Boku ¡qué haces!

—¡Tienes que estirar tus músculos, Oi-kawaii! ¡Qué flexibilidad más humillante la tuya!

_—Tsk_ —Oikawa intenta reponerse, pero Bokuto pesa mucho. Y a su alrededor, los veteranos del equipo se ríen a costa suya. Recordó todas las veces que hizo lo mismo con Iwaizumi en Aobajousai y no puede evitar decirlo en voz alta—. Ahora sé lo que sentía Iwa-chan cada vez que lo sometía a un estiramiento inhumano, pobre.

De pie frente a la estación de trenes, Iwaizumi pierde la voz. Matsukawa agita sus brazos para llamarle la atención, y cuando lo logra, le pregunta qué ha pasado.

—N-nada. ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación que el karma se ha reestablecido? De repente, me siento de muy buen humor.

**.*.*.*.**

Comedor de la residencia universitaria, casi las dos de la tarde. El menú del día: _agedashi tofu_. Bokuto se relame los bigotes luego de servirse una segunda ración. Oikawa apenas es capaz de pasar la suya por la garganta, se siente estafado.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —pregunta Bokuto

—El _agedashi tofu_ que hace Iwa-chan le da mil patadas a esta bazofia.

—¿Tu amigo Iwa-chan-kun sabe hacer _agedashi tofu_? Eso es muy genial.

—Iwa-chan es muy genial. En preparatoria siempre preparaba su propio _bento_ porque su madre no tenía mucho tiempo. A veces me traía uno a mí. Extraño esa comida.

En una cafetería de la universidad de Tohoku, comparando su bento con los platos preparados que compraban los alumnos, Iwaizumi se pregunta su Oikawa comerá bien allá en Tokio, y que la próxima vez que se vieran, le invitaría a comer a casa un _agedashi tofu_ como se debe, de los que él prepara.

**.*.*.*.**

_Danny's_ a las seis de la tarde. Oikawa luego de observar el menú por encima, le señala a la camarera allí donde dice «jugo de tomate». No le gusta _Danny's_, no le gusta el jugo de tomate, pero Bokuto hubo insistido en pasar antes del entrenamiento a tomar un refresco. Dijo que era inaceptable que, viviendo en Tokio, Oikawa jamás haya pisado uno.

—En Miyagi íbamos a un local de ramen —comenta sin demasiado interés por entablar una conversación. Lo dijo porque lo recordó.

—No me digas, no me digas ¿ibas con tu amigo Iwa-chan-kun? Siempre lo mencionas. Hace tiempo que quería preguntártelo ¿Es tu amigo? ¿O es tu "amigo"? —y enfatiza mucho la palabra _amigo_—. Está bien, puedes decírmelo, no me importan esas cosas. Mi amigo Kuroo era muy "amigo" del lentes-kun Tsukki.

Oikawa tarda en comprender a qué se refiere Bokuto con eso de amigo o "amigo". Su jugo de tomate sale despedido por sus narices cuando repara en el matiz, y momentáneamente muere.

—¡QUÉ MAL PENSADO Y PERVERTIDO ERES BOKU!

Afuera del gimnasio de la universidad de Tohoku, Iwaizumi siente un estremecimiento en la fuerza. Un asco inexplicable le recorre por entero y tiene el deseo de pasarse lejía por el cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas: <strong>__Dedicado a quienes no gustan del jugo de tomate, los que lloran elongando músculos, y a Oikawa e Iwaizumi por pensar en el otro pese a la distancia__. Y por hoy, a Bokuto que es un plato. **Japiera**._


	11. El pelado y el cuatro ojos

.

**Aquí y Allá, Inseparables**

Colección de drabbles y viñetas Iwaizumi x Oikawa

**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>. _El pelado y el cuatro ojos_  
><strong>Summary<strong>:_ los cambios ocurren en direcciones inesperadas_

Oikawa se rapó la cabeza cuando su equipo perdió la final universitaria. Iwaizumi, quien fue eliminado en octavos de final y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Oikawa al otro lado de la red, se desternilló de la risa cuando le vio, y le obligó a ponerse algo de ropa y salir de su habitación.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Yo qué sé, no conozco Tokio. Aquí, entremos aquí.

Era en café de citas con una decoración muy cutre pero a Iwaizumi pareció darle igual. Y sin echarle ni una ojeada a la carta, le pidió a la camarera un té rojo. Oikawa ordenó un café.

Con la cabeza rapada, Oikawa se veía más delgado. Y su cuello, muy largo.

—Sabes que no soporto verte así —dijo Iwaizumi.

Oikawa sabía que, más que a su nueva apariencia, se refería a sus hombros caídos, los ojos hinchados, y sobre todo, la poca energía de su sonrisa. Oikawa estaba cansado. Suspiró resignado, y le contó a Iwaizumi lo que de algún modo sabría tarde o temprano:

—Mi compañero de habitación me ha puesto un mote terrible. Oikawaii ¿puedes creerlo? —Iwaizumi se cruzó de brazos y sus labios se alargaron y curvaron pero se aguantó la risa—. Y yo que me creía el mejor inventando apodos. Estando aquí en Tokio, me he dado cuenta de lo difícil que es destacar en algo.

—Ya veo. O sea que te has rapado la cabeza para destacar entre el mar de greñas. Serás imbécil.

—¡Claro que no! Es justamente lo opuesto. Siempre he sido un arrogante y me creía superior al resto. Pero he llegado acá donde solo soy uno más, y me he dado cuenta, que en lugar de esforzarme por ser el mejor de todos siempre, debería esforzar en mejorar y ya. ¿Lo entiendes? Por el gusto de superarme cada día. Porque si trato de ser siempre mejor que alguien más, me frustro y me desespero, y pasan cosas como las que pasaron ayer.

Iwaizumi no podía creerlo. El imbécil de su amigo estaba madurando, al fin.

—Pero sigues deprimido —puntualizó Iwaizumi.

—Sí bueno, darse cuenta de estas cosas no se trata de algo divertido. Y el segundo lugar siempre es el peor de todos los lugares, porque significa que la cima pudo ser tuya, y la perdiste. Mañana estaré mejor.

Oikawa sintió la mano de Iwaizumi estrujar su hombro. Iwaizumi sabía que ese gesto era suficiente para manifestar su apoyo. No le iba a decir que jugó excelente, o que el partido fue inolvidable, mucho menos que le llenó de orgullo. Pero podía decirle otras cosas, más absurdas, menos importantes, necesarias si se trataba de ellos.

—Genial que estés de bajeras, así no te reirás cuando te tenga que decir esta cosa que me ha pasado: tengo miopía, me recetaron lentes el mes pasado.

Y dicho aquello, sacó de la bandolera unas gafas sin marco que se balancearon peligrosamente sobre el puente de su nariz puntiaguda.

—Eh, un segundo ¿Por qué cuelgan corazones de todas partes? Qué decoración de más mal gusto, si parece un café de citas...

Oikawa se quedó a cuadros. Su estúpido y borrego amigo ahora ciego, lucía como un intelectual. Un nerd de esos. Un galáctico de los números. Y luego de observar fijamente a Iwaizumi como retándole a que le dijese que era una estúpida broma por subirle el humor, ambos estallaron en risas.

Los cambios son inevitables, pero a veces ocurren en direcciones inesperadas.

—Pareces un _mateatleta._ Deja que le mande una _selfie_ a Makki y Mattsun —y con su móvil en mano y el ánimo restablecido, Oikawa juntó su silla con la de Iwaizumi, pasó un brazo tras su espalda y ambos levantaron dos dedos cuando escucharon el _clic_.

Un pelado y un cuatro ojos, esa era la clase de amigos que eran ahora. Aunque no lo dijeron, ambos se preguntaron qué clase de personas serían cuando tuviesen veinte años más, con sus títulos universitarios bajo el brazo hace largo rato. Por ahora, el panorama actual no les parecía tan malo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>: Lo de_ Oikawaii_ lo leí en_ tumblr_ y... lo usurpé, sorry not sorry_. _En japón, cortarse el cabello puede ser motivo de dos cosas: (1) dejar lo malo atrás y reiniciar; o (2) darle la bienvenida a una nueva etapa. Las chicas suelen cortarse el cabello cuando terminan una relación. También están los que se cortan el cabello porque les apetecía y punto. _

_Dedicado a quienes usan gafas (yo! yo!), a los que se sacan_ selfies_ por lo que sea, y a Iwaizumi y Oikawa por esos cambios de imagen tan bruscos como inesperados. **Japiera**._


End file.
